


Chasing Happiness

by SilverYaoiHellion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Additional Warnings Apply, Bottom Derek Hale, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Partners, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating subject to change, Submission, Title Subject to Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverYaoiHellion/pseuds/SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the lead Alpha wanted was the continuation of her diminishing pack; she came into Beacon Hills not to kill and torture, at least that wasn’t the main intention, but to find the rare barer she heard so much about. So, she makes a deal with Derek, either he submits to all of her sons and gives them to cubs that they so desperately need; or she’ll have her sons ravage all of Beacon Hills and leave no survivors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little plot bunny running around in my head that I'm attempting to tackle. I'm not good at lemon scenes, so if I can figure out just where this story is going, I'm going to start asking for a co-writer to help out with the sexy scenes, take a look at the additional tags to see what I'm looking for...
> 
> I posted on up about a week ago and it was accepted, I'm still keeping an eye out for it in hopes that it will come up; if not, I'll just repost it on my new Tumblr, the new haven for all of my Teen Wolf challenges: http://syhchallenges.tumblr.com/. Give me a heads up if any of the plots mentioned in there catch your eye, all of them bottom!Derek.

Derek knew that it was a stupid idea going at this alone, but he didn’t want to bring anymore danger to his pack, if he could call them that at all. Scott had just gotten back together with Alison and didn’t want to push his luck; Boyd and Erica were courting one another without realizing it, any plans of attack would wreck any chance of anything happening for the two; Isaac was still getting used to everything and wouldn’t be of much help to him, he was basically still a puppy; Lydia seemed to be holding Jackson at bay, she knew something was going to happen and didn’t want him hurt, not matter what he thought of the situation; and Stiles…was a fragile human, Derek kicked himself for even thinking about Stiles at a time like this. And Peter, no, just no.

The warehouse across town was the agreed upon meeting space, as soon as Derek stepped foot outside of his car, he could sense he wasn’t alone. Taking one last look at the poised and ready text he had on his phone, in case he wasn’t to get out of tonight alive, he trudged up to the building. Looking around as he walked, he caught glimpses of glowing eyes every few seconds; they were trying to intimidate him. Derek refused to admit, even to himself, that their plan was working; the glowing eyes were more than unsettling, whereas he caught at least five different pairs of red eyes while he himself was only one. If anything bad were to happen tonight, he knew he wasn’t going to live.

Opening to large rust-dusted doors, he stepped into house and stood at the door. A second later, one single, extremely bright light lit the center of the warehouse where stood one single woman. Derek, immediately willing to admit, was a hot number; she had long curly red hair that went down past her shoulder; she had, from what Derek could tell, slightly tanned skin that clearly took in the advantage that California gave with the sun; she wore from head to toe, leather, from her jacket to her boots. But Derek couldn’t see her eyes, as she had her head bent down as if she was looking at the ground; from what Derek could see of her face was that she had a cutely beautiful heart shaped face, high cheek bones and a fine pointed chin. Just as Derek was about to speak, she suddenly snapped her head up and just stared at Derek; immediately, Derek knew he was locking eyes with the lead Alpha. And she was a true Alpha, she knew he place, Derek could tell this by just looking at her; while Derek himself, struggled with the position that he clear was not meant for. Derek knew that one day, he would have to forfeit Alpha or it was going to kill him; but he refused to give it to her or to anyone he didn’t trust, not while his pack remained as young and clueless as they were now.

“Beautiful…” Derek heard the woman suddenly murmur; her deep nearly purring drawl sent shivers through him. He was right, she was a true Alpha. Derek squared his shoulders and spoke.

“What do you want here?” Derek asked, getting to the immediate point; the sooner he was able to leave, the better.

“Little tough guy wants to show he’s a man.” The woman said as she slowly sauntered closer. “Clearly this isn’t you forte, why don’t you just give it up?”

Derek could feel his Alpha and Omega beings fighting within him; he knew that if he opened his mouth to speak, all that would come out was a pained groan. The Alpha, as much as it wanted to rip away from him and find another more worthy person to contain it, wanted to rip this woman the shreds for even daring to speak to him like that, but Derek just barely managed to keep a hold. The Omega wanted to bow and roll over as soon as the voice was first heard, the voice vibrated with the very power and authority that it desperately wanted to take control of it; this was Derek’s true self, the self he refused to give into at any point as long as he had a pack of teenaged werewolves to look after and raise.

The woman chucked as she looked into Derek’s eyes.

“So pretty…” She mentioned as she watched Derek’s inner conflict play within his eyes, his eyes flashing between Red and Gold, hardly letting up with a barely there flash of blue that represented his barely there sanity. “This is why I called you here.”

Who was this woman, her voice was all that he was hearing and both wolves were trying to rip him apart from the inside out. Then, a sudden smell filled the air and before he could do anything, he knees went numb and he crumbled down to the ground. His eyes closed for just a second, but when he looked up again from his seat on the floor, he saw and smelled that he was surrounded by what was likely the rest of the Alpha pack.

In all there were six figures, all men, towering men. Derek knew without standing that the shortest one within the group stood maybe a head taller than him, if not a little more. All of them just silently stared down at him, hungrily, lustfully, staring down at him; he didn’t know what to think because he was still in a desperate struggle to control both wolves.

The woman stepped up then plopped down onto the floor in front of Derek, folding her legs Indian style and folding her hands upon her lap.

“We came here only because of you.” She said, getting straight to the point of whatever she was there for. “If you don’t give us what we want, we not only destroy your pack of pups, but the whole town.”

Derek straightened himself up into a proper sitting position, knowing that he was at no advantage to have any part of this conversation as of yet, he simply waited for her to continue.

“We know of your abilities…” The woman said. “That’s why we’re here, we need cubs.”

“Why can’t you find someone else?” Derek asked quietly, almost angrily, but keeping his emotions in check. He felt guilty for asking, attempting to push this fate to someone else undeserving of it, but he still didn’t want to do it.

“Because, after heard that an Omega took down a rogue Alpha, we felt we found someone who could give us the powerful cubs we desire.” The woman said. “If it wasn’t us, it would’ve been another pack; you’ve become quite the prize.”

Derek thought that slaying Peter would be the end of these problems, not add to them. Becoming an Alpha meant not having to deal with anymore of the burdens that came with being an Omega; what he didn’t expect was to gain an Alpha wolf that all but refused to have anything to do with him and an Omega wolf desperately trying to retain its status in his life. Despite the Alpha being the more powerful of the wolves in his psyche, he could since the Omega was going to win the war; he was never meant to be the Alpha he wished he was. To top it off, Peter was back, so his Alpha was most definitely looking to return to its original owner, its rightful owner.

“Why can’t you just settle with someone else?” Derek asked again, quite honestly, he was at a loss for words; he knew that there was no way out of this; it was either him, or the whole town.

“We want you to bare our offspring.” A deep baritone voice sounded; one of the other Alphas surrounding him and the one before him spoke. “It’s nothing to fear. We’ll take care of you and your cubs.”

Another voice scoffed and then grunted; Derek heard the sound of broken bone, the scoffer got punched.

Derek knew that his wasn’t going to end well for him, but he had no choice; especially since the woman was just staring him down like a piece of meat. Derek knew exactly what would become of him.

“Okay…” Derek said. As the word left his mouth, he relinquished hold on the constantly battling Alpha, with a howl in the back of Derek’s mind, the Alpha just left, as simple as that. There was no soul ripping pain, there was no kind of out of body experience, just nothing; and it was the best feeling of relief that Derek had in a long time, but at the same time, he knew he just signed away his life.

The surrounding Alphas attempted to charge in on Derek, but woman held her hand up, making all of them wince as they all came to a stop.

“We have to give the boy time to get his priorities straight.” The woman said.

The men around her just groaned, Derek sighed in relief; this Alpha at least seemed a bit merciful.

“We will give you a month.” The woman said.

“A month?!!!” One of the other Alphas hissed outrageously.

“Pack your things, tie up loose ends, find a new pack for the pups that now don’t have an Alpha.” The woman said. “We will be back soon to come take your into our pack. We’ll take care of you, I promise.”

This moment, or rather month, of mercy was all Derek knew she was going to give him. She could see it in her eyes, the eyes of her pack; they wanted for him to be nothing more than a factory. He would do it. He felt it was more than enough payback for what he had let happen to his family, karma finally come on how careless he had been.

Derek could trust that they weren’t going to go after his pack, the only times they were ever mentioned was for threats of tearing apart and finding another pack for them. They had no interest in Betas, they were a close knit group that wanted nothing but Alphas; with that realization, a cold sense of dread washed over Derek. Only Alphas, what would happen if, no not if, when he gave birth to a Beta, would they have the patience to raise it, or will they just kill it and force him to bare again and again until they had their born Alphas?

Standing up, Derek felt as if the weight of the world was once again coming down on his shoulders. Nothing he could, or would do, can help him now. He was theirs, and in a month, he would be gone.

To be continued…


End file.
